


Waking Up

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Sherlock is up late watching Moriarty sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. It was a quick shot for a friend.

It was early in the morning. The sun had not risen yet and the streetlights were still in full shine. Sherlock gazed over at where his alarm clock should have been and remembered the night before.

Jim Moriarty had kicked his clock right off of his side table. They had engaged in some rough horseplay and the damage had been done. Truth be told, rough sex is probably the most comical way to break a clock.

Sherlock now turned to the man beside him. Pale face illuminated by the street lights through the window. Funny, he thought, how Moriarty looked when he slept. So peaceful.

Sherlock was used to his sly remarks and over-emphasized facial expressions, but here, he was so natural and comfy. Not stressed.

Noticing Moriarty's slight tremble from the cold, he pulled the blankets over both of their shoulders carefully to not disturb him. Jims face relaxed even more.

Sherlock smiled. It was a wonderful night.


End file.
